HGSS001: Out-Odding Oddish
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis Gold and Whitney enter a Pokéathlon competition in which Gold races a very fast racer named Jet. As usual, Gold is up to his old antics. Chapter Plot Gold and his Pokémon are frustrated, as they are standing before Arceus. Gold questions it on how they got to this situation. Exbo uses Blast Burn on Arceus, while Gold introduces himself to Arceus. Gold swears he came to save Arceus, and questions why does he even have to fight it. Suddenly, Arceus utters a roar, which makes Gold's team recoil in pain; Gold states he will endure till Silver gets there, while Arceus starts reacting. Weeks ago, on Route 37 Gold and Whitney are riding on Exbo and Miltank. Gold suggests that they eat the RageCandyBars that he bought and gives one to Whitney. However, Whitney's mouth is full and starts mumbling, to which Gold sends out Polibo to use Water Gun on her. This makes her angry, since she was nearly choking, to which Gold laughs, as this is the way he is doing stuff. However, she starts hitting him, as he is showing no gratitude to her as the Gym Leader. Suddenly, they arrive at the Pokéathlon Dome. DJ Mary announces it has been six months since the dome has opened, and the Goldenrod City radio will be covering it. Upon entering, Gold gets on his skateboard and attempts to skip through the line. Whitney gets angry with Gold's antics and calls Smea Smea to cover his face with paint. This causes Gold to crash, and lets Whitney drag him away. Gold looks around, wondering if a person he was waiting for had arrived. Whitney suspects he is just looking how to cut the line, but Gold complains that she got his cloth dirty. Thus, Whitney changes his clothes into a jersey, much to Gold's annoyance, since he has to wear that for the tournament. Regardless, Gold and Whitney enter the sports tournament, where trainers and Pokémon can compete. With his party, Gold sets out to enter his first competition. Gold picks the Skill Course, which ends with the round Snow Throw. Gold's team throws snowballs at their opponents, but Gold commands Aibo to create a gigantic one. Aibo throws it, giving Gold enough points to win the Skill Course. Maximo hands Gold the Medal for being the winner. Whitney applauds Gold, who claims that to be an easy task, for he won the Skill Medal. Next, Gold decides to pick the Jump Course. Outside the dome, a large Pokémon swims through the lake with fury in its eyes. Mary begins explaining how the Pokéathlon works over the speakers: the Disc Catch challenge at the Sand Dome. As she and the radio director go to inspect the situation, Gold rushes past the two, accidentally causing Mary to spin around in the process. Once he realizes who he just passed, Gold quickly moves back and re-introduces himself to Mary. The director claims he's the troublemaker from New Bark Town, to which Gold reminds he was one of the people that saved the Johto region. Mary asks why did he run, to which Gold shows the Aprijuice: one needs to put the Apricot inside the blender and run about to make a good juice. Mary wonders if he is participating, shouldn't he be giving orders. Gold denies that, for his Pokémon are doing well even without him: Sudobo and Sunbo easily catch a disc that was thrown to them. Gold points out that most Pokémon would crowd together to catch a single disc, but since his Togebo is small, he can easily move through crowds. In fact, due to its naughts nature, Togebo doesn't give up, and can perform well under pressure. Togebo pushes his opponents away and easily catches the disc, which signifies the end of the match. The next round is Lamp Jump, where Gold's team needs to push the lights while preventing their opponents from doing so. While Sudobo and Sunbo easily touch some lights, Togebo rudely pushes his opponents out of the way. Mary notes that Togebo's crude nature is just like Gold, and compares them like twins. When the Lamp Jump ends, Gold has earned enough to points to earn the Jump Medal. Later, the Director asks Mary where Gold headed off to. Mary states that Gold had entered the Stamina Course and is entered in the Ring Drop competition with Exbo, Aibo, and Polibo. The director notes that a person can choose a different set of Pokémon, and notes that Gold has Typhlosion, Sunflora, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Aipom and Togepi. After Gold wins the Stamina Course, Mary notes that Gold doesn't pay attention to his team during competitions, while she watches Gold and his team laugh at Togebo's failed attempt to drink Aprijuice. Next, Gold decides to enter in the Speed Course. This worries DJ Mary and director, who realize that if Gold plans to enter in the Speed Course, he will have to face Jet, a competitor that he may not be able to defeat. In the Track Dome, Gold is surprised to see so many people entering to watch the match. Gold notices Jet next to him, who is blowing kisses to his many fans. In the Hurdle Dash and Pennant Capture competitions, Mary and the director's hunches were proven correct as Jet's team easily defeats Sudobo and Sunbo. In the final match, Relay Run, Gold is behind Jet, which means he needs to win this match in order to win. The match starts, to which all the competitors and their Pokémon begin running. Mary hosts the event and points out that some competitors will switch their Pokémon immediately while others may wait until their first Pokémon gets tired before changing. When she questions where Gold is, they notice that Gold is simply sliding on the ground slowly while riding on his skateboard in the wrong direction. An exhausted and in last place Sudobo struggles to move on, so he is switched for Sunbo. Mary points out that there isn't much time left on the clock, so Gold switches Sunbo out for Togebo. Togebo's fast speed allows it to easily catch up to Jet's Dodrio, but he is kicked away into the gravel by Dodrio's foot. The dirt gets into Togebo's eyes, preventing him from being able to see and run properly. Gold commands Togebo to keep going and gives him directions on where to move. This causes Mary and the Director to realize that Gold wasn't playing on his skateboard, but was actually memorizing the field they were competing on. Togebo continues running and with Gold navigating it, it eventually manages to make it past Dodrio, which gives Gold the win. Jet congratulates Gold for his performance. Mary goes up to congratulate Gold for his win in the Speed Course. Mary points out her surprise to see how Gold and Togebo understand each other perfectly. While he cleans Togebo's eyes out with a napkin, Gold reveals that he has been with Togebo since he was an egg. Debuts Characters *Maximo *Jet Pokémon *Jet's Dodrio *Jet's Oddish *Jet's Voltorb *Ambipom Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters